Curing Loneliness
by TheLunarCat
Summary: Hinata doesn't want to be alone. Living by himself he wishes for someone to share a life with. So he creates the perfect robot so that he won't be so alone. The robot is still incomplete but it's almost done. *Requested by Troy* I DO NOT OWN DANGAN RONPA
1. Chapter 1: Curing Loneliness

Hajime Hinata was getting home from work. He just finished up early and decided to jog all the way to his house. *It's good exercise* he thought to himself since he haven't had the chance the hit the gym the whole week. The sun was setting slowly as he ran across a bridge. The night breeze brushed against his face, it was refreshing. He felt dehydrated but he kept running, his legs started a burn but he kept going letting the aches fill him with focus.

Hinata was drenched with sweat as he reached his front porch half an hour later. The sun had already set and night was coming in when he reached the home. His house was modest, a 2-floored settlement with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a garage. The porch was a bit dusty, the porch light was out and the walls were blue, faded over time, but it didn't matter to him. *Why even bother?* he thought to himself. *No one is gonna give a damn about it anyway.* . It was actually true. The house was dark and silent, no one was there to welcome him back.

It had been a long time ago since he had moved out of his family home seeking his own path. "Don't forget to sleep early." his mother had said on the day he left. Her eyes were red with crying but she didn't show sadness, only the happiness any mother could give. It was her way of telling him "I love you." Hinata smiled when he remembered.

A truck rumbled by and the feeling evaporated as he was reminded where he is now. Hinata shook his head feeling miserably from the nostalgia and let himself inside with a key under the mat. He ordered some pizza and after he finished dialling decided to take a shower. The water felt good. He felt cleansed as all his sweat was washed away with water and soap. After he dried himself and changed to house clothes he went downstairs to the garage.

The garage looked like any normal garage. It had a working table, a pegboard with toolbelts and a toolbox. The only thing that stood out in the garage was a human figure. It was actually a girl robot. dressed in a dark green jacket, short brown skirt and white longsocks with shoes.

Hinata admired it. The robot was his creation. It had a beautiful face with short glossy brown hair and an aquiline nose. It's eyes were closed. Hinata layed a loving hand on the robot's heart as he marveled his work. He had a reason why he never dated. He loved his robot. And everytime he looked at someone, it wound up looking second-best compared to his robot. This was his masterpiece.

A robot like this is no surprise to anyone who knew Hinata. He worked with the Shipping Industries under the AI Department, or the Alternate Intelligence Department. He not only ran a whole department by himself but he was also the secretary of the reclusive C.E.O . His reason for working under the industries was because he wanted to be the greatest programmer in history. And this robot was his jewel. Still the robot lacked the AI,. It would need more time to create because emotions are not easy to replicate. The doorbell rang making Hinata jump. It was probably the pizza guy. "Coming" Hinata called. He caressed the robot's cheek one last time before he turned to go . "Soon Chihiro, soon."


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Success

Hajime was busy. He had arrived at work early and labored well into the night. He was busy designing another module for the Artificial Intelligence. *Almost there* He thought to himself as he worked on the module slowly setting everything up.

His workspace was amazing. Since he was a department head he had a floor by his own. His office was half a working area and half a den. There were computers and a desk with a fax machine on one side of the room, and beanbag couches surrounding a mini cafe on the other. A wide window was in front of his desk and he simply enjoyed the view -even if he was scared of heights-. The citylights made the city look as if it were some big christmas tree.

A soft knock on the door snapped him out of his reverie. "Come in." Hinata called out. A girl with short pink hair walked in. She was pretty. "Ahh Chiaki-chan, did you need anything." Chiaki was the assistant of Hinata and she was a shy meticulous person. She wore a crisp business dress that made her look more mature yet a spaceship hairclip on her hair betrayed her true age. Nanami was holding a cup of steaming coffee. "I brought some coffee, I know you have been working hard." She said putting the cup down on the desk. Hinata took the cup and let it warm his overfatigued hands. He took a long draught and exhaled as fresh energy surged through his body. "Thank you Chiaki-chan, I really appreciate these gestures of kindness from you." He said. Nanami blushed at the compliment. "No problem." She said "How is the AI project going?" She asked. "It works splendidly." Hinata said. "Good." Chiaki replied smiling. "I'll go on ahead. I might miss the bus." She said. Hinata grinned at her as well. "Alright, be careful Nanami-chan." "Bye!" Chiaki said as she closed the door.

It was a few more hours later when Hajime unhooked the AI module and started packing up as well. "I'm finally done." He spoke to no one in particular. When he went home he rushed immediately to the garage and threw open the lights.

The robot was still there. It was as if it were waiting for him. The girl robot looked peaceful while sleeping. Hinata plugged in the module and let the robot translate the data.

The robot suddenly made a beeping noise. It opened its almond eyes and blinked. Hajime was too excited to speak. The robot noticed Hajime and stared at him. "Hello." The robot greeted. "H-hi" Hinata managed to reply. The robot never took its eyes off him. "Who am I?" It asked. Hinata smiled. "You are Fujisaki Chihiro." Hinata said. The robot pondered this for a few moments. "Hello, I am Fujisaki Chihiro." It said. Hinata put a hand on his chest. "I am Hajime Hinata." He introduced. Fujisaki placed her hand on Hajime's chest as well. "Hello Hajime." she greeted while smiling.

Hinata saw that it was almost 3 in the morning. "I have to go now." he bidded and he brushed Fujisaki's cheek before he pushed the deactivation button of Fujisaki. The robot suddenly yawned. "I feel sleepy Hajime." she said. "Rest for now," Hajime replied guiding the robot into the room and seating her on the couch. "I'll show you around tomorrow." He said. Chihiro smiled sleepily at him. "I do not know what this `around` is but I think I will like it. Good night Hajime." she said as she finally fully shutdown.

"Good night." Hajime whispered before going to his room and collapsing on the bed. "I finally made the perfect robot and she will be my life partner." Hinata spoke to the darkness of his room. "I wish you were here to see it Nagito-san I think you would like her too." He spoke as he remembered his best friend who was gone. His bestfriend's death made him hurt inside so badly. But now Fujisaki gave comfort to that heart wrenching pain.

"I won't be alone." Hinata mumbled as he was going to drift off. "I won't be alone anymore."


End file.
